bergljotbbiealfandomcom-20200213-history
Chad
About This is Chad, he is an angel with lots of friends and family he has a brother that is very dear to him, he can do weird stuff like go to the other dimension in his brother's fridge and he is a doctor/ secret scientist. He died because he got "ran over by a bus" but that was wrong he actually died because he accidentally poked him self with some medicine that was supposed to put you to sleep, well technically he did sleep but he never woke up which let to him dieing, he was about 20 when he died, the reason why he says he got ran over by a bus is because the patient that he was supposed to help died so one of the doctors says he killed the patient. He has a friend that has lots of instruments so sometime his friend gives him lots of instruments so basically he has an Ukulele, harp, and an electric guitar. he has a fear of water because when he was 4 and drowned in his mother's pool he stayed in a coma for 2 weeks after that he was terrified of water. He also became a vampire how this happened is when he was star gazing with his telescope a little bat went towards him and Chad said,"oh hello little guy." And the bat bit him which kinda hurt him but not a the same time. He was first experiencing some pain/burning when he was in the sun and then every night when he looked up to the night sky his eyes turn red and he turns into a vampire. Also when he's a vampire he can't really talk so he's learning how to talk allover again. And he's trying to control his hunger for blood. Facts # Chad use to not need glasses, when Chad was young he didn't really need glasses he just really liked glasses until he was dared by some kids from his 2nd grade class to look up at the sun for about 5 hours and then he had to go to a doctor so he can get real persription glasses, but in his seven year old words "it really hurt..." # Chad use to wear a beanie, Chad wear a beanie for a good chunk of his childhood and his high school years he wanted to hide his hair because he really didn't like his hair, so that was the reason why he had a beanie, but he later lost the beanie and so he chop off his hair. # Chad really dose not like tuna, the reason he dose not like tuna is because it reminds him of the sea and he really doesn’t like the taste of tuna # Chad really likes baking he usally likes baking for lots of reasons one of them is because of his self tea partys, or his picnics, he makes all his baked goods egg free ( for good reasons ) # He's the purest and most innocent cinnamon bun ever and we must protect this pure boi #ProteccChadTheCinnamonBun Gallery Category:Angle Category:Characters